In computer networks, packets of data are sent from a source to a destination using a number of network elements and links according to various routing protocols. Network elements, such as routers, direct the packets along one or a plurality of links away from the source and towards the destination.
A routing loop may occur during transmission of the packets through the network, such as when an error or failure occurs. As a result, in a group of routers, the path to a particular destination may form a loop, and packets are repeatedly sent back and forth among the group of routers without reaching the intended destination. In networks which have multiple injection points of packets, such as multipoint-to-multipoint (MP2MP) bidirectional (e.g., multicast) tunnels, the loop is very likely to be continuously fed with new packets for as long as the loop exists. This can cause a packet storm in the network and severe consequences.